


Perspective

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frank worries about the age gap and Jenny gives him a new perspective on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions something from the season two premier very briefly...

"What are you thinking about?" 

Jenny asks the question because as far as she's concerned, when they're lying naked in bed together, especially after doing what they've just done, Frank should not have that furrowed brow and frowning face going on. She's hopes it's something explainable - or more appropriately something unexplainable by anything but supernatural means - but she's got  a nasty feeling it's not. 

"Does it bother you?" he begins and she feels her hackles rise, knows instinctively that she's not going to like the rest of the question. "That you're closer to my daughter's age than mine?"

Jenny feels her jaw drop, closes it with a snap. It takes her all of her self control not to hurl an answer at him but she swallows hard, clenches her fist and manages to keep her voice light. "I'm an old soul," she tells him and he sighs, shakes his head. 

"Jenny..."

She really hates it when he says her name like that. 

"Frank." His name is like a gunshot from her lips, stopping him cold. "I've spent most of the last decade in and out of a mental asylum. I've been possessed by a demon, attacked by a sin eater...you've been attacked by a headless horseman, my sister's new partner was once on first name terms with the Founding freaking Fathers and his wife happens to be a witch who's spent the last two hundred years trapped in Purgatory." She reels off the events but never takes her eyes off his and only when she's finished does she take a deep breath, suddenly calmer. "So no... our age gap is not something that bothers me." 

He's quiet, considering. 

"And now,  if you'll excuse me?" Jenny stands, lets the sheets fall from her body, doesn't miss the way his eyes rove over every inch of her. "I'm going to have a shower."

She turns and walks slowly into the adjoining bathroom, puts an extra swing in her hips for good measure. Turning on the shower, she makes it as hot as she can stand it, closes her eyes as she steps under the spray. 

It only takes a minute for the shower door to open behind her and she doesn't turn around when his hands slip around her waist and he presses a kiss to her shoulder. 

"You have a wonderful perspective on things, Miss Mills," he murmurs, voice low, sending goosebumps along her skin. "How do you feel about sex in the shower?"

With one hand bracing herself against the tiles as the other hand reaches back to him, while his hands move in opposite directions, one up her body, the other down, Jenny grins. "Let's find out."


End file.
